The Beginning of a New Era
The Beginning of a New Era is the 5th episode of the series Basket Sponge. It will air on January 5, 2015. Plot Journalist Luis Antonio decides to interview LeBron James before the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs' first game. LeBron tells Luis in the interview that his team is amazing and will destroy The Toon Tomahawks. Looking for a good story, Luis comes to the Bulldogs vs Tomahawks game. Can the team live up to their word? This is a great chance for the bulldogs to shine! Story Tommorrow is the day of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs' first official basketball game. Today is their last day to practice, and they better do it fast! LeBron: Everyone listen up! Tomorrow is our first game! So we need to practice hard today! Larry: I refuse to lose tomorrow! Everyone, let's give today our best effort! Patrick: Larry! Don't say the F-word! We're in church! Larry: .....effort? SpongeBob: ....and we're not in church.... LeBron: Anyway, let's begin! Larry, Krabs, and Squidward are on a team against SpongeBob, Patrick, and Plankton. Now go at it! The team began to practice against eachother. Local journalist, Luis Antonio entered the gym, to interview the coach before their upcoming game. Luis: (approaching LeBron) Excuse me sir, I'm here to ask you some- HOLY CRAP!!! YOU'RE H*CKING LEBRON JAMES!!!! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY HUMAN HERE!!!! LeBron: Another human? This is great! What are you doing here, little bro? Luis: I was stranded here a year ago. But I've learned to adapt to this place. I love it here in Bikini Bottom! I work here as a journalist! I go around doing interviews and stuff! LeBron: You've come to ask me some questions, I presume? Luis: Oh, yes, the questions! Almost forgot! Ahem. Question #1: How do you train your team? LeBron: We train just like any other team. Luis: By stalking and spying on other teams and copying their moves? LeBron: What the?! No!!! Luis: Sorry, my boss tells me to ask that. He wants me to get a really good story, but I haven't been doing such a great job at it, lately. He says if I don't get a good story soon, I'm fired! Squidward: (practicing basketball) MOTIVATION!!! MOTIVATION!!! MOTIVATION!!! (runs into Krabs' butt) Krabs: Lad! Get out of there! This ain't Uranus, it's MY anus! Squidward: My head's stuck! Patrick: I like trains. SpongeBob: Patrick! Don't say that! Remember what happens in the YouTube video? Patrick: What YouTube video? (gets run over by a train) Oh yeah, now I remember. Luis: Your team is...quite interesting. Are you guys any good? LeBron: Are we good? Heck yeah! In fact, little man, if you need a killer story, come to our game tomorrow. It's our first game, and we're gonna kick some ASS!!!!! Luis: You think it'll be a good enough story to save my job? LeBron: Heck yeah! Our team will do so good, every other team in the entire league will cry for mercy when they read your story! Luis: Wow thanks, LeBron!!! You saved my career!!! You're the best!! I'll be there tomorrow!! (exits) Larry: (walks over to LeBron) What happened with that guy? LeBron: I told a massive lie. SpongeBob: A lie? What was it? LeBron: I told that boy that we're a good team, and that we're gonna kick ass tomorrow at the game. Everyone: ........(bursts into roaring laughter) Squidward: We barely know anything!!! We're gonna get CRUSHED tomorrow!! BAHAHAHAH!!! Plankton: That's the funniest thing I've heard in years!! L.O.L.! Krabs: ...L.O.L.? Really, dude? SpongeBob: What does that mean? Patrick: It means Luscious Open Lips!!! Duh, SpongeBob!!! LeBron: Guys, enough!!! I know I told a ridiculous lie, but Luis's career depends on this game!!! If he doesn't get a good story, his boss is gonna fire him!!! Larry: Then what are we gonna do? There's no way we can win the game tomorrow!!! We're horrible!! LeBron: You know why you're horrible? Because you keep TELLING YOURSELVES THAT!!! The team grew silent. LeBron: You think I've spent my whole life telling myself that I'm horrible? The team continued to be silent. LeBron: I've worked with each and every one of you, and I KNOW the potential you all have!!! Nobody said a word. LeBron: Now GO home and get some rest! And come to the game tomorrow, feeling CONFIDENT! You NEED to win this game! You CAN win this game! The team walked home. Krabs: Wow, coach got pretty pissed today. Larry: He gets pissed every day! SpongeBob: He's being pretty serious. It sounds like Luis really needs our help. Patrick: I like trains. (gets run over) OUCH! SpongeBob: Guys, we need to try our hardest tomorrow. Squidward: What's the use? We're playing against the Toon Tomahawks. They're the 2nd best team in the league! SpongeBob: Guys, I'm not asking for a miracle. Just make coach proud, okay? Larry: Whatever. THE NEXT DAY LeBron: (pacing nervously) 5 minutes till the game. 4 minutes and 59 seconds till the game. 4 minutes and 58 seconds till the game... Krabs: Coach seems pretty worked up. Larry: He always seems worked up. Luis: (walks into the building) Hey, Bulldogs! Great to see y'all are warming up! Sounds like this is gonna be a great game! (walks off) Squidward: I'm not looking forward to this. Luis: (approaches LeBron) Hey, man! I just wanted to thank you again for saving my career! Tonight's game might be the greatest thing that has ever happened to me! LeBron: Heh-heh....heh....sure....we're gonna get crushed...I mean...uh...we're gonna kick ass! Luis: That's the spirit! Seeya in a few minutes! LeBron: 3 minutes, 49 seconds, and 4 mili-seconds to be exact! Luis: That's wonderful.... (goes and sits on the bleechers) LeBron: (walks over to the team and sits down) Guys, this our first game. I understand we're a young and inexperienced team. But listen, all I ask is this.........WIN THIS DAGGONE GAME OR I'LL MURDER EACH OF YOU WITH A CHAINSAW. SpongeBob: (sniff) The wise words of truly passionate coach. Makes me feel honored to be in your presence, LeBron. LeBron: Who cares!!!! The game is starting now, go get on the court!!!!!! SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Krabs, and Larry walked onto the court. Plankton sat the bench. Michael: The name's Michael Clownfish. I've been the top player for Tomahawks for 3 years straight. Y'all are going down!!! Larry: We'll see about that! You don't know what we're made of! Michael: I know what you're made of. A bunch of crap! Larry: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr...... Sun Jeong: Anata wa, Dikku o suu, rokudenashidesu!!! Larry: I don't know what that meant, but I'll take that as a compliment!!! Michael: He's Japanese. Try Google Translate, my friend. The ref blew the whistle, and the game began. Luis: (taking footage) Here I am, filming live at the Bulldogs vs. Tomahawks game! This is the Bulldogs' first game of the season! (turns to LeBron) LeBron, how do you feel about your team's first game of the season? LeBron: Meh...heh heh meh keh shme pleh flehthejfdfdbgyhyyjydffedddjnmklopk blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Luis: Japanese, I presume? LeBron: (faints) Luis: Seems a little shaken up. Stay tuned, you're about to see an epic game for the Bulldogs! 3 quarters later Luis: Here we are, in the 4th quarter. The score is 178 - 0. The Tomahawks are winning. However, they won't be winning for long. This is probably some kind of secret strategy from the Bulldogs. They're playing psychological games with the opponent, trying to catch them off-guard. But at the right moment, BAM! The Bulldogs will steal the game! LeBron: Luis, there's something I need to tell you... Luis: What is it? LeBron: I have a confession to make...we're not really a good team. Luis: What? That's impossible! You're LeBron James! You told me your team was gonna kick some ass! LeBron: If I was on the court, than yes we'd be kicking ass. But I'm just a coach. Coaching's not my gift. I just feel hopeless. Luis: That's a shame. I hope you overcome your problem. LeBron: Wait...you're not mad? Luis: Nope. LeBron: What about your story? Your job? You'll get fired!!! Luis: The score right now is 200 - 0. That's a freakin' record!!! Your team is so horrible, it's made my story a hit!!! This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!!! LeBron: Oh...that's great, I guess. After the game LeBron: Team, am I angry? Larry: With a score of 200 - 0, you SHOULD be! LeBron: Well I'm not. Guess what? No team in history has ever gotten crushed so bad. It's a phenomenon!! Luis got a hit story afterall!!!! SpongeBob: That's great! LeBron: Also, our team has gained a huge amount of popularity, and we even have a decent-sized fanbase! Squidward: From losing??? LeBron: Yep. Team, this.......is the beginning of a new era for us! Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2015 Episodes Category:2015